


challenge accepted

by gaydisasterdanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Alex Danvers first strap experience, Choking, Danvarias, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, Strap-Ons, Strapping, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: Alex Danvers has never been one to back down from a challenge.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 23
Kudos: 163





	challenge accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskey/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas gift (belated because I'm really good at procrastination) for my favorite headcanon master, **Daskey**.  
> This fic was based loosely off an idea that we came up with weeks ago, and it's been in the works ever since.

* * *

Alex Danvers has never been one to back down from a challenge. 

  
So when Sam playfully suggests that Alex is a tease for having abs like _that_ and not putting them to use with a strap on? Alex internalized the suggestion knowing full well she was going to make it happen. The teasing didn’t stop, nor did Alex’s growing interest in showing Sam exactly what her body was capable of. With Maggie, they’d never experimented with toys like this. With Sam, Alex was typically on the receiving end. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, it’s that relinquishing control to Sam was just so easy.

  
Because Sam was so fucking good at taking control and making it feel good for her.

  
It’s her day off when curiosity finally gets the best of her. She’s toweling off the damp strands of hair as she stands at her dresser, digging for a pair of underwear when she regards the particular pair of briefs she’d purchased but hadn’t had a chance to wear yet. They resemble her usual boxer briefs, however, the front is fitted with an o-ring to hold a dildo in place. Turning the pair over in her hands she weighs her options. It’ll be hours before Sam returns home, and she knows that she could probably use a bit of experience with the set up before actually putting it to use.

  
She wants to try it on, experience the feel without the added pressure of performing for Sam. She wants to make her feel good without the added nerves of it being her first time. 

  
Alex slips the briefs on, sitting them low on her hips before tugging on a pair of gray sweats and a sports bra. The next part gives her pause as she opens the nightstand on Sam’s side of the bed, carefully considering her options before settling on a moderately sized toy, simple in design but with a bit more heft than what Sam typically uses on her. She’s careful in sliding the dildo into place at the front of her briefs, feeling somewhat foolish as the fabric at the front of her sweatpants tents over the protrusion. 

  
It’s different, but not entirely unpleasant. 

  
Opting to go about her plans with the addition of the strap on, she pads downstairs to the couch where she carefully lays back against the pillows. The heavy base of the dildo presses against her with each movement, sending warmth pooling between her legs at the thought of what Sam’s body working over the length would feel like. The idea makes her bold, confidence building as she rolls her hips and thrusts with the flex of her abdominal muscles. It feels good. Powerful. Sexy.

  
Before she can think twice, she grabs her phone and opens the camera, angling the lens to capture the sight at the front of her sweatpants. Alex drops a hand to grip at the bulge through the fabric of her pants before snapping another picture. Deeming this one satisfactory, she quickly pulls up Sam’s contact information and clicks send.

  
Within 30 seconds, her phone dings with a response. 

  
Arousal licks at her lower abdomen.

_I will be home in 15. Do NOT move._

It’s only 13 minutes later when she hears the garage opening followed by the slam of a car door. Sam’s heels click against the tiled floor of the mudroom before the determined steps grow louder against the kitchen hardwood as she approaches.

  
“Hey you,” Alex greets, propping up on an elbow to watch as Sam stalks over to where she’s sprawled across the couch. She regards her girlfriend with a curious gaze, a tight smirk pulling at the corner of her lips when Sam’s gaze hungrily trails down the expanse of her exposed torso, settling on the bulge against her inner thigh, “You’re home early, babe.”

  
Sam doesn’t answer as she toes out of her heels. She’s silent as she grasps at the dark fabric wrapped at her hips, hiking the pencil skirt to bunch at her slim waist. The expanse of exposed tanned skin, seemingly endless, makes Alex’s mouth go dry. When Sam slides a leg over Alex’s hips, planting her knee in the couch cushion before bracketing her body with the opposite knee, she remains silent. It’s when she settles her hips over Alex’s lower body that she finally makes a sound, a low sigh as she drags her body over the prominence in the gray fabric, “More important matters to attend to.”

  
“Oh?” Alex questions with an upward cast of her eyebrows, flinching as Sam scratches the tip of her index finger at the well defined line of her abdominal muscles, dragging slowly to circle around her navel for a moment before continuing lower still, until she reaches the cinched elastic slung low on her hips. 

  
Sam hums in response, lifting a brow as she grasps the cotton fabric between her fingers and draws it downward. The corner of her mouth pulls upward in a knowing smirk as the silicone springs free from the confines of the sweatpants and stands waiting at the apex of Alex’s thighs. Pulling the pants the rest of the way down, leaving them hooked lazily around one ankle, Sam pushes between Alex’s legs and tucks the curtains of dark hair behind each ear. The smirk that finds her lips makes Alex whimper and swallow hard, watching wide eyed as Sam’s slender fingers wrap around the base of the dildo, applying pressure to Alex’s clit through the harness as she drags her hold up and down its length.

  
Without breaking their gaze, Sam dips her head, and _oh god_ , her lips open allowing the rigid muscle of her tongue to trace the length of the marbled shaft from root to tip, where it swirls around the head before taking it between her lips. With each swirl of her tongue, her hand pushes against the base, rocking against Alex’s clit with each movement. Then, Alex gasps as she watches her girlfriend’s lips move up the shaft once more but this time, when she takes the head in her mouth she takes more of the length deeper, head bobbing as she moves the cock against the flat of her tongue. With each motion back between her lips, she takes it deeper until nearly the entire length disappears into the cavern of her mouth.

  
Alex can’t tear her eyes away from the sight before her. If you had asked her previously if this image would drive her wild she’d probably have said no but seeing it first hand is an out of body experience. In her laser focus she doesn’t notice a hand moving up over her hip until Sam’s fingers close around her wrist and pull, pressing Alex’s palm to the back of her head with a brief nod. Calloused fingers card through the thick hair at Sam’s crown, winding into the tendrils and flexing with each movement as she moves her mouth up and down over the silicone. Gaining confidence, Alex rolls her hips upward to push deeper into Sam’s mouth as a groan slips past her lips at the sight of Sam’s hand disappearing between her own legs to gather wetness and circle her clit.

  
It begins to overwhelm her then. The sight of Sam’s mouth working over her, leaving saliva wet against the slick material. The feel of the thick base of the cock as each bob of Sam’s mouth applies delicious pressure to her clit. The sounds of Sam’s fingers slipping through her own wet heat, dipping inside to prepare for the stretch. She can smell sex and shampoo and _Sam_. And then Sam is pulling her mouth away, sitting back on her heels and dragging her fingers from where they disappear inside her to push them between Alex’s lips so she can taste just how badly she wants this. 

  
Alex sucks greedily at the slick digits as Sam climbs back over her hips and grinds down against the saliva slicked silicone with a whimper. It’s a sound Alex hasn’t ever heard leave Sam’s mouth before and it shatters the little resolve she has left. Sam moves to pull the soaked cotton between her legs to the side, but Alex traps her hand, halting the movement so she can grasp the fabric and roughly pull until it tears at the seams and drops to hang loosely around Sam’s hips.

  
“Fuck,” Sam all but growls, diving forward to smear a hot kiss across her girlfriend’s lips, “You are so sexy,” she says as she bites down at Alex’s lower lip, her nails raking a scorching path down prominent abdominal muscles. 

  
The warmth of skin against her abdomen dissipates as the hand is pulled away from her torso. The lock of their lips becomes an open mouthed gasp from each woman as Sam’s fingers wrap around the shaft, applying pressure against Alex’s clit as she teases the rounded head between her own folds. Sam pulls back from the kiss, knees pressing hard into the upholstery as she guides the head, slick with her own saliva, to her entrance. The protest of Sam’s inner muscles to the intrusion pushes the flat base back against Alex and she fights the urge to close her eyes against the sensation because the sight before her is something she wants to burn at the forefront of her mind.

  
The sound that leaves the brunette’s lips is somewhere between a sigh and a groan- breathy, desperate and unfamiliar. It’s the way Sam’s teeth dig into the skin of her lower lip as she sinks her hips lower, burying the silicone inch by tortuous inch until she’s nearly flush with the harness. It’s still for a moment, silent save for the hiss of labored breathing.

  
And then Sam rolls her hips and tilts upward before pressing back down and circling. Each practiced movement of her body presses the base against the throb between Alex’s thighs until her hips chase upward to meet the pull of Sam’s body. Bracing herself with a hand splayed flat across the expanse of Alex’s bare torso, Sam’s hips lift up until it’s only the head tucked inside of her before roughly pressing back down until bottoming out. 

  
“You feel so good, baby,” Sam breathes out with a long moan as punctuation as Alex’s hands fist in the fabric bunched at her waist. 

  
It’s hypnotic, the way Sam’s hips rock and swivel against the object’s length. Alex thrusts upward, simultaneously gripping hard at Sam’s hip bones to pull her down to meet the thrust, but it becomes increasingly hard to gain momentum with her back pressed into the couch. On Sam’s next downward thrust Alex pulls into a sitting position, wrapping a hand behind the brunette’s neck before bringing her in for a bruising kiss. They rock together, mouths open and breathing heavy as Alex swallows each gasp that leaves Sam’s lips. 

  
Trailing her hands downward, back over the swell of Sam’s ass, Alex grips tight at her bare skin and lifts easily into a standing position before dropping both their bodies back onto the couch, this time with Sam spread beneath her on the cushions. Alex kicks the rest of the way out of the sweatpants binding her thighs, mouth dry at the sight before her. Sam’s legs are spread, her center soaked, swollen and exposed. The skirt at her hips is bunched high, expensive wool wrinkled at her waist where the hem of her pressed white button down is untucked and splayed open to reveal a patch of smooth tanned skin. 

  
But it’s the look of pure desperation in her gaze that pulls fire deep beneath Alex’s navel. Dark brown eyes watch hungrily as Alex plants a knee in the couch, roughly grabbing at Sam’s thigh to push it back towards her chest. Hands blindly grasp at Alex’s hips, slipping beneath the elastic band of her briefs to pull at the swell of her muscled backside to bring her closer. Without hesitating, Alex thrusts her hips forward and upward, an unexpected move that causes the woman beneath her to moan as the dildo fills her. 

  
“Fuck me, Alex,” Sam husks as she lifts her thighs against Alex’s torso, knees slipping over the woman’s broad shoulders. 

  
Alex drops her head back with a groan before she obeys, pulling her hips back in a torturously slow motion until she’s nearly completely withdrawn before thrusting forward until her skin slaps against Sam’s. She continues the motions, increasing the pace until the sound of their slick skin fills the living room with each breathless moan Sam releases. When she rolls her hips to punctuate a thrust, Sam’s eyes flutter as they threaten to roll upward at the brush of the silicone against the sensitive spot at her front wall. 

  
“That feels so good babe, you’re so good,” Sam gasps as her hands find Alex’s biceps and blunted nails press into the firm muscle, “Harder.” 

  
Ignoring the growing burn in the muscles of her abdomen, Alex drives forward at a bruising pace. The couch is rocking, Sam’s body shifting with each powerful thrust of her hips. She folds her body forward to roughly grab at Sam’s breasts through the fabric of her shirt. It isn’t enough, not when she knows how sensitive Sam’s chest is to stimulation. Her movements stutter as her hands grasp at the lapels of the crisp white button down shirt, pulling until the buttons pop open and black lace spills free.

  
Calloused fingers tug at a lace cup, pulling the fabric back until she can find Sam’s nipple, ducking her mouth to pull the rosy bud between her lips as Sam arches up into her mouth with a whimper. The fingers of Sam’s left hand card through the mess of red hair at Alex’s crown while her right hand grasps Alex’s and brings it higher up her chest, pressing it just over her throat. 

  
Alex lifts her gaze to find Sam’s for a moment, taking the quick nod as permission before her hand carefully grips at the expanse of Sam’s throat, just beneath her jaw. The muscle and tendon jump and tense beneath her fingers as Sam cranes her head back, exposing more of her neck to Alex’s palm. Careful to avoid putting pressure on the front of her throat, Alex flexes her grip into the sides of Sam’s neck, “Fuck,” Sam murmurs as she rolls her hips to meet each thrust of Alex’s hips. 

  
It’s a fleeting thought, but Alex suddenly feels overwhelmed by the amount of power and control she has over the woman beneath her. She understands why Sam typically enjoys wearing the strap-on, why she insisted on Alex taking an opportunity to try it out. Sam is desperate and needy and dripping around the silicone, her hips chasing each thrust upward to find her release. The need to make the woman she loves a writhing mess is devastating.

  
She tugs Sam’s nipple between her teeth, smoothing her tongue over the peak before she pulls back and meets Sam’s gaze, squeezing tighter at her throat as she feels Sam’s inner muscles tightening, resisting each push of the silicone. With one foot planted on the floor, she controls her movements until each thrust inward is sharp and calculated, each snap back of her hips slow and deliberate until Sam is reaching to find purchase in her skin. She fucks her harder through the fluttering of her walls, pressing a hand into the smooth muscle of Sam’s lower abdomen to pin her hips in place, “I want you to come for me,” Alex says, the confidence in her own voice a surprise to both herself and Sam who lets out a low groan in response.

  
She thrusts once, hard enough to bottom out and cause Sam’s eyes to roll back. Twice, fast with an upward roll of her hips that makes Sam scream her name. Three times, from being completely withdrawn to filling her on a deep thrust as her thumb slips to pass over the bundle of nerves at the apex of Sam’s thighs. 

  
When Sam comes, it’s unlike any other orgasm Alex has elicited from her in the past. Against the span of her chest, Sam’s thighs quake. Her body arches up into the hold on her neck as a string of curses cracks gravely over the flat of her tongue. Nails drag thick dark lines into the trembling muscles of Alex’s abdomen as she comes hard around the cock buried inside of her, wetness soaking the flesh of her inner thighs and dripping onto the cushions beneath her. 

  
Releasing her grip on Sam’s neck, Alex places kisses to the reddened flesh that resembles the digits that were wrapped there just moments before. Her lips trace the line of Sam’s jaw before finding her lips and placing a gentle kiss there, “You okay?” She asks as Sam fights for each breath, chest heaving.

  
Sam simply nods, carefully lifting her shaking legs from each of Alex’s shoulders as she melts into the furniture. She licks her dry lips, groaning as Alex slips out of her and begins to massage the jumping muscles in her thighs, “Holy shit,” Sam says hoarsely as she closes her eyes and presses her head back into the arm of the couch, “I always knew you’d be good at that. But that exceeded all expectations.”

  
Alex laughs as a crimson hue flushes her cheeks, “I get why you like it so much. Wearing it, I mean.”

  
Sam simply hums in affirmation as she blindly reaches for Alex and pulls until the smaller woman falls against her. A moment passes in silence, Sam still fighting to pull oxygen to her muscles, “I can’t believe you sent me that picture and expected me to make it through the work day.”

  
“I’m not sorry,” Alex says, rolling her hips into the cradle of Sam’s thighs with a knowing smirk, “absolutely worth it.”

  
Pulling Alex in by the front of her sports bra, Sam presses their lips together lazily, smiling against the redhead’s mouth, “I let Jess know to reschedule my entire afternoon…”

  
“Oh yeah?” Alex replies, flicking her tongue at the roof of Sam’s mouth before her lips trace a path down over the length of her neck, “What did you have in mind?” 

  
Sam’s fingers trace down the dip in Alex’s spine, settling on her ass and pulling roughly forward to bring Alex’s hips into her own as she moves her mouth to the redhead’s ear, “I want you to show me how many times you can make me come around your cock.”

  
Alex smirks, “Challenge accepted.” 


End file.
